Dragon Age Orgins - Elissa Couslands story
by LisaCreed
Summary: My tribute to one of the most awesome RPG series ever ! Here I tell the story of Elissa Cousland the female noble warrior of Highever. There will be a lot you will all find familiar plus ill be adding my own original parts too :)


BETRAYAL AT HIGHEVER ...

And so is the Golden City blackened With each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven And doom upon all the world. -Threnodies 8:13

I was told stories in my youth about Darkspawn and how they first came to be. The great Golden City said to be the seat of the Maker himself, was where mortals would come after their death and join the maker for all eternity living in peace and tranquillity. However the city was invaded by the powerful Tivinter Magisters who forced their way in. They opened the gates with blood magic and entered, tainting the city and themselves. The Golden realm turned black and the mortal heaven was no more! Those that worshipped the maker from that day on would join him at his side and those who did not would wonder wonder oblivion for all time. The Magisters where cast out, the dark magic corrupting their bodies and turning them into the first Darkspawn. They hid underground, increasing in numbers as they dug further and further into the earth. It was there they uncovered the old god Dumat where he had been imprisoned. The dark spawns taint corrupted Dumat and so he became the first Archdemon and the first taint began! From then on the races of Thedas joined and fought the Darkspawn whenever they surfaced with another of the old gods corrupted along with them. Four blights had happened since then and now there was talk that the fifth was about to begin. All the nations of Ferelden where mustering and being called to arms by King Cailen. They where to meet at Ostagar for a mighty battle against the Darkspawn. This battle would decide the fate of us all and potentially stop the blight before it could really begin!

My name is Elissa Cousland and I am the daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and lady Eleanor Cousland. My family reside in our ancestral home at Highever which we have done for over five hundred years. It was just a few days ago that a messenger arrived with news that the king was gathering his armies to meet him in Ostagar and my farther told us he was needed. The Darkspawn where raiding above ground, people whispered that this was the start of another blight and unrest and worry could be felt throughout Castle Cousland.

It was a fair morning when I entered the great hall to a bustle of men in arms packing supplies and preparing for the march to meet the king at Ostagar. My farther stood before the grand stone fireplace accompanied by his great friend Arl Renden Howe.

"I expect that your troops will arrive soon my friend?" He asked the Arl.

"They should start arriving tonight I hope and be ready to march tomorrow. I am sincerely aapologisefor the delay my lord. This is entirely my fault." He replied glancing to the floor without meeting my farthers eyes.

"It is no matter, the appearance of the Darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling doesn't it. I only received word from the king a few days ago myself. I will send my eldest to ride ahead with my men and we will ride to join him together tomorrow, just like the old days!" He said walking toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"True, though we had much less grey in our hair then!" He laughed looking up from the floor with a slight smile. "Plus we fought Orleasians not ... Monsters!" He said slightly worried.

"At least the smell will be the same!" My farther and Howe laughed allowed together and I strolled over to meet them.

My father smiled brightly when he saw me and embraced me in a hug.

"Sorry pup I didn't see you standing there! Howe you remember my youngest daughter Elissa don't you?" He asked glancing toward the Arl proudly.

"I see she has become a lovely young woman! It's good to see you again my dear" He replied glancing me up and down. His stare sent a shiver of slight disgust through me but I brushed it off and smiled brightly at my farthers old friend.

"Welcome to castle Cousland, it is good to see you too Arl Howe!"

"My son Thomas asked after you, perhaps I should bring him with me next time?" The Arl said winking at me.

I blushed slightly recalling the Arls eldest son. The last time I had seen him I had been maybe sixteen, he a few years younger then me but I recalled him being quite flirtatious. I was not at all interested in him. In fact I found it difficult to be interested in any suitor that was introduced to me. I much preferred to be out on horseback or wondering our lands on foot, mixing and helping our people. I was a free spirit and the castle walls did not hold me still.

Unlike other noble families my parents encouraged me ppractisingwith weaponry. My mother was greatly skilled in the bow and had taught me since a young age. My farther a skilled swordsman had taught my brother and I and we had extra instruction from a master when he was away. I was very rarely seen within the castle in a dress, preferring the feel of quality Ferelden leather and sturdy iron armour on my body. In a fitted tunic and leather pants I could run and jump around the castle and our lands easily. Who needed the restrictions of a fancy gown, that was something I hated. My mother always laughed at me saying that I may be a trained warrior but I was still a Cousland lady and I had grace, elegance and beauty in abundance. I did not think much of my own appearance, leaving it often to my lady in waiting when I needed to dress up for special occasions. My lady in waiting was a middle aged woman named Sara who had cared for me since I was twelve years old. She would sit me in front of my dressing table each morning, despite my protesting, brush out my long fair brown hair and tie it into elaborate plaits. By the time I would return to my rooms in the evening it had come loose with wisps of it falling about my flushed face. Sara would stand before me, hands on her hips smiling warmly. I wondered if she would scold me for making such a mess of myself but she would laugh and tell me that if anything it made me even more beautiful then before.

I brushed back a whisp of such hair that had fallen across my face as Arl Howe stood waiting for my response to bringing Thomas to Highever.

"Oh ... To what end?" I asked holding myself a little taller and staring straight at the Arl.

He snorted with laughter at my question, "to what end! You sound just like your mother and look like her too when you speak like that!" His smile turned almost warm.

"You see what I have to put up with here Howe! There is no telling my head strong girl what to do these days! Maker bless her heart, she is a free spirit and very much like her mother."

"Hmm, no doubt because you trained her as a warrior, how ... Unique!" I could tell he was being respectful of my farther but really he judged me. I should be, as expected by a lady, wearing a pretty little dress and minding my manners. Smiling and nodding but keeping my opinions to myself.

My farther seemed to let Howes comment go over his head as he turned back to me. He took my hand and gazed at me sternly as he spoke. "Listen pup I called you here for a reason. Whilst myself and your brother are away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I ... I'll do my best farther." I replied nodding to him. A part of me was disappointed. A part of me wished I was going with them to Ostagar to defeat the darkspawn. I had been trained in combat and this was my chance to use it and defend my family as well as watching out for my farther and brother on the battlefield. Instead I had to stay home and mind the castle!

"You know what they say while the cats away, the mice will play. It's important that you keep the peace until I return!" I smiled and nodded in that proper fashion a lady should as my farther continued speaking. "There is someone I would like you to meet also." He turned toward the opposite side of the room to where a tall well armoured man stood watching.

As the man approached I could tell with each footstep that this was a well trained soldier. His armour was exquisite, most definitely not made in Ferelden. He looked slightly exotic, his long dark hair streaked with grey was tied back and a full beard upon his face. He bowed ever so slightly to me as he stopped in front of us.

"This is Duncan commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden." The surprise must have shown on my face as Duncan smiled at me before turning his gaze to my farther.

"Thank you Teyrn Cousland for welcoming me into your home. It is an honour!" Well his accent was definitely that of a citizen of Ferelden even if he looked slightly foreign.

"I had no idea that a grey warden would be present!" Piped up Howe suddenly. He seemed slightly frustrated.

"Duncan arrived earlier un announced. Is there a problem Howe?" He asked the Arl.

"Well, of course not but a guest of this stature deserves special protocol." Replied the Arl still seeming slightly annoyed. "I am at a disadvantage." He said almost to himself rather then to our group.

"We very rarely have the company of one this is true, pup Aldous taught you who the grey wardens are I hope?" He asked me.

I suddenly recalled myself aged around six sat in the family library with my tutor Brother Aldous gazing down at me in frustration.

"Is it so difficult to get you to concentrate Elissa!" He barked at me. I sat up and stopped messing with the history books I had been stacking to resemble our castle.

"Sorry Aldous." I said stacking them neatly back onto the table. As I turned for the last few I knocked one in particular onto the floor. As I reached to collect it I saw it was open at a specific point showing a beautiful image of a warrior astride a mighty griffon flying toward a battle of strange looking creatures on the ground.

"What have I said about defiling the books Elissa, some of these are priceless copies this family have held here for generations!" I lifted the book back onto the table still gazing down at the image in wonder.

Aldous must have sensed my sudden interest as he turned the book to see what I was looking at.

"The grey wardens, an interesting topic indeed." He said pushing the book back to me. I hardly heard him too memorised at the picture before me.

"Of course Farther, The Grey Wardens are an order of Great Warriors and responsible for defeating the Darkspawn."

"Not all of them afraid." replied Duncan sadly.

"Without their warning of the Darkspawn rising, half the nation could have been overrun before we had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before he goes to join his fellow recruits in the South. He has his eye on Sir Gilmore I believe. I think he would make a promising recruit don't you pup?"

Before I could respond to my farthers question Duncan turned to face me and said,"If I may be so bold I might also suggest that your daughter is an excellent candidate!"

My father moved to rest an hand on my side his expression stern as he replied to Duncan, "Honour though that may be, this is my daughter we are talking about."

"But father, is there some reason that you think I am not worthy to join them?" I asked. Despite my shock and surprise at Duncans interest in me, I was hurt at his words. Did he really think I was not good enough?

"You did just say that the Wardens are great heros my old friend!" spoke Howe. I turned to him surprised that he felt a need to defend me to my farther despite his earlier and very clear dislike for my training.

"I do not have enough children that I would so gladly send them all off to war. Unless of course you intend to invoke the right of conscription?" My father looked nervously from Howe to Duncan. I knew much of this Right of Conscription, I had read it in the texts I had studied on the Grey Wardens order. If Duncan wanted to he could force my farther into letting him recruit me into the wardens and nothing he or anyone else could do would stop it.

"Have no fear, while we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of pressing the issue." he assured my farther.

My farther nodded to Duncan then slowly turned back to me, "please can you ensure that Duncans requests are seen to why I am away pup." he asked me.

"Of course I will farther." I replied.

"In the meantime can you find your brother and tell him that preparations are ready for him to lead our troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"I really wish I was coming with you to the battle farther." I said looking at him hopefully. This was my last chance to convince him to let me come. I would not push my farther too far nor disrespect his request for me to stay home and take charge of Highever, that was a great honour in itself that he trusted me with our home and our people. However, the need for battle and to keep him and Fergus safe was burning strongly in my heart.

"There will be plenty of time for you to prove yourself later. Whats important right now is that order is kept here while your brother and I are away. Also that you take care of your mother. If things go badly, we may need you to bring the rest of our troops or ..." He sighed and gave me a slight smile. I knew what "or" ment.

"You shouldn't see many problems, but I want you to prepare the men left here just in case! He lowered his voice resting both hands now on my shoulders. "Legends of the Blight tell horrible things, these darkspawn once threatened many lands. If we cannot hold them ... then you will have to prepare yourself for the worst."

"Farther please, you are starting to scare me now!" I said raising my hands to his shoulders too. He pulled me into a tight embrace for a moment.

"I am scared too my daughter, but we are Couslands and we will do what must be done!" he pulled away then and held my face in his hands. "Let us not speak of such ominous things any further! Let us assume that all will go well and the maker will watch over us! If the worst should happen know this, you are my darling daughter and there is no one I trust more to carry on the Cousland name should the worst happen!"

I left my farther then and headed out into the castle grounds in search of my brother. I was just passing the passageways to the kitchens when I heard a disruption. A lot of crashing and shouting and the unmistakable sound of a Marabi barking. I knew that bark anywhere, it seemed my close companion was up to no good in the cooks pantry again, no doubt after her famous sausages. My suspicion was confirmed when the door leading to the kitchens opened and Ser Gilmore ran out. He saw me and immediately came over looking extremely flustered.

"My lady thank goodness, cooks having a heart attack, it seems that Bale got into the larder again and he is at the sausages. I have a bad feeling she might do something crazy to get him out of their and perhaps even harm him!"

"Thank you Ser Gilmore show me where he is and I will get this resolved right away." I replied gratefully. If I was going to be responsible for Highever I would have to get used to dealing with a lot of crazy requests even if this time it was my own Marabi causing the mischief!

When we arrived in the kitchens I first noticed the cooks two elven servants stood nervously by the larder entrance. When they saw me walk into the room they flustered over bowing and stuttering that cook was in the larder chasing Bale with her largest frying pan. I thanked them and rushed to the larder door. Before I could pull it open I heard cook scream out, Bale bark franticly and several crashes. I swung it open quickly, myself and Ser Gilmore ran inside to the sight of cook standing on top of a crate of apples with her frying pan held over her head. Several rats where scurrying around the room and Bale my faithful Marabi was chasing them frantically. We assisted Bale in his rescue and helped cook down from the apple crates.

"I must apologise to you Bale!" she said looking at my companion sternly. He sat tilting his head to one side and panting heavily. She seemed to overlook the fact he was drooling rat blood on her larder floor as she moved over to the sausage racks and removed a few to give him as a reward.

"He's been sneaking in here for the past week scratching at the larder door and all the while I thought he was after the meat! I was wrong, damn rats eating the stores and if he had not been here they could have done me a bit of damage too! Good lad Bale you can have a few sausages a day now for the rest of the week as a reward!" she patted him thankfully on top of his head and the beast panted and barked happily in response.

I left the kitchens with Bale at my heel licking his chops happily. As I reached the courtyard outside our family rooms I saw my mother in conversation with a well dressed lady I recognised as my mothers lifetime friend Lady Landra. A timid looking elven woman stood beside her and her and to her left stood a very handsome well dressed man with flaming red hair. My mother was discussing her new dress, apparently it was greatly in fashion over the sea in Orlais and she had it shipped in with several others recently. She had tried, and failed to get me to wear some of them too. They looked up to greet me and I kissed my mother softly on her cheeks.

"Ah, there you are Elissa, I take it from the sight of your faithful companion the dispute in the kitchens has been resolved?" she asked looking behind me to where Bale was cowering slightly. I swung my arm behind me to ruffle his head reassuringly before replying.

"Yes actually, he was defending the larder from giant rats. Seems Nan was lucky to have Bale snooping around the kitchens after all!" I replied proudly. My mother fidgeted nervously at Lady Landras intake of breath.

"Wonderful, that's just what our guests need to hear before this evenings super. Giant rats in the larders!" she replied sarcasticly. "Elissa you remember my good friend Lady Landra don't you?" she said turning to her with a smile.

"Of course we met at your Spring Salon earlier this year, good to see you again my lady." I replied nodding politely.

"It is good to see you too Elissa, what a fine match for my Dairren you would be." she said looking over to her son grinning merrily. Dairren's cheeks reddened at his mothers suggestion, mine reddened with annoyance. Two insinuations of matching me with men in less than an hour was more than I could stand.

"Thank you mother you really shouldn't put Elissa in such a poor situation!" he said looking at me apologetically, sighed and said, "You are looking as beautiful as ever, it is good to see you again my lady." he bowed politely.

"Thank you Dairren, it is good to see you too." I replied politely. There was complete silence from our mothers as they looked on expectantly, when we did not speak anymore lady Landra turned to the elven woman beside her and introduced me.

"This is my lady in waiting Iona." she said

"Greetings my lady, you are as beautiful as your mother said you where." she replied shyly, her cheeks reddened and she shuffled her feet slightly as she stared at me a little too intently.

"Thank you Iona, welcome to Highever, I don't know any other Elven ladies in waiting."

"Lady Landra has been very gracious to me. I am very privileged to have this position."

"Yes, despite the first time them laying eyes on you being during a training session with you tumbling around the barracks sparing with a bunch of our sweaty guards!" my mother said with a little grin on her face.

"Well I was not aware that they where coming or I would have made myself a little more presentable!" I replied. Again Lady Landra gasped slightly in surprise at me answering my her back so openly. My mother however seemed to overlook it.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself in my younger days you know Elissa. However, I believe it was my softer side that landed me a husband!" she said looking at me sternly. My mothers way of saying she respected I was a trained warrior but I was firstly a lady of Highever and should act more like one.

"I can handle my own affairs thank you very much mother!" I replied just as sternly not wishing to bring up the debate of me marrying again. I was tiring of my parents bringing suitor after suitor to Highever. I was not interested in love, only battle and adventure!

Before she could open her mouth and argue I turned back to Dairren.

"So I hear you will be my farthers second Dairren and accompany him to Ostagar tomorrow?"

"Yes, nothing more than a glorified squire really but I am still greatly honoured to serve your farther."

"Do you intend to fight in the battle?" I asked him. The atmosphere of the group changed dramatically at my question. Lady Landra stared at her son worryingly.

"I do hope to yes. I admit to trepidation about facing darkspawn, but I cannot imagine an opponent more worthy of defeat!" he replied bravely.

"I wish you luck then my friend." I replied respectfully. He simply nodded as I took my leave of the group and headed inside in search of my brother.

My brother Fergus I found with his wife and my nephew. He was fully dressed in his leathers and armour. It seemed he was already prepared to leave for battle.

"Ellisa there you are! I was hoping I would get the chance to see you before I left but mother said you had gone out riding again!"

"Don't be silly Fergus I wouldn't miss saying goodbye!" I replied hugging him tightly. I smiled at my sister in law Oriana and my little nephew Oren who stood not far from us. I could tell Oriana was worried for Fergus even if she was trying not to show it.

"Farther is there really going to be a war?" asked Oren looking up at his farther amazed. "Will you bring me back a sword?" he asked him expectantly.

"I will bring you back the mightiest sword I can find my son!" he replied to him.

"May the maker watch over you dear husband, I am so fearful for your safe return!" tears stung at her eyes.

"Look Oriana here comes my little sister to see me off to battle, now dry those tears and wish me well instead!"

"Have no fear Sister, no darkspawn could kill my brother!" I said reassuringly.

"He is as mortal as any other on that battlefield Elissa, even if he doesn't wish to believe it himself!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No need to be so grim my love!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her close to him. They kissed passionately and I looked away to little Oren who wrinkled his nose at his parents embrace.

"I wish I was coming with you Fergus." I said sadly

"Me too, It will bevery tiring killing all those darkspawn without you!" he replied. Oriana shook her head disappointingly.

"You know in Orlais a warrior woman would be hghly looked down upon!" she snorted.

"Good job we are not in Orlais then isn't it!" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and turned to tend to Oren.

"Fergus, farther sent me to tell you its time for you to leave with the troops. He will head out tomorrow once Howes men arrive."

"At last! I did wonder if we would ever get under way." he said merrily pickingup his sword and shield from the end of his bed.

The door opened then and our parents walked into the room to join mother embraced Fergus tightly.

"I shall pray for you and your farther everyday until your safe return! May the maker watch over you both!" she said, tears streaming.

"I wont allow myself to be beaten by a filthy darkspawn!" he chuckled. "Have no fear mother I will return with farther with tales and songs of our great victory! Little sister, protect our mother well while we are gone!" he said turning to me.

"Ill keep her safe don't worry Fergus." I said reassuringly.

"Come along now everyone, I'll see Fergus safely off and the rest of you should get an early night. Its going to be a long day tomorrow and an early start." my farther said ushering the crying women away from my brother.

"We watched the two men leave in silence,as the door closed I moved over to little Oren taking him to one side while his mother wept silently into my mothers arms.

It hadn't been late when I finally blew out my candles and laid down by book for the night. It also hadn't seemed very long before I stirred as I felt Bale climb down from my bed and shuffle over to sniff the bottom of my door nervously. Rubbing my eyes I looked toward where he stood, he began to growl deep in his chest and I pulled back my covers feeling slightly tense. It was quite dark in my room but the embers of my fireplace still cast a slight eerie glow around my room.

"What is it boy?" I whispered. His growl intensified as I suddenly heard the distant sounds of screaming and shouting. I began to feel very uneasy as I pulled back the furs and climbed out of my bed. I paced over to the door where Bale stood guard, his teeth bared and growling so much a fear began to rise in my stomach.

A door burst open somewhere outside and the rustle of armour. Bale barked and I jumped when a mighty thudding crashed against my bedroom door.

"Lady Elissa, please open the door!" came the familiar voice of one of our servants. Pushing Bale back from the door I grabbed the dagger I always kept hidden under my bed. I padded bare feet back across the cold wood floor of my room, reached for the latch on the door, paused briefly looking down at Bale who whined at me nervously.

Pulling at the door handle I squinted as the light from the corridor stung my sleepy eyes. I was pushed back from the doorway quite briskly.

"My Lady Elissa please help us, the castle is under attack!" screamed the servant. Before he could utter another word however an arrow sped through the doorway and shot through his throat. Blood exploded from his mouth and he fell straight to the floor. Gurgling he looked up at me holding the arrow impaled into his throat for only a second before he stopped moving. The light from his eyes gone and only a shadow of death remained.

I didn't have much time to react after that as two armoured men crashed into my room. They turned from the servants body, running straight for me.

The first guard drew his sword, raising it above his head with both hands. He was intent on swinging it down upon me. Before he could however, Bale snarled and jumped at the guard knocking him aside. I didn't turn to see their fight. The second soldier was still coming at me. He was stringing an arrow and drawing it to fire. I rolled just in time toward my bed as the arrow whistled by me. As the soldier began to string a second arrow I stood up, took aim and threw my dagger through the air hitting him square in the chest. He dropped his bow and arrow looking down at the dagger protruding from his chest in shock. His poor leather armour was no match for the well crafted Orlisian dagger my farther had gifted me with for my birthday earlier in the year.

I turned to see Bale tearing at the throat of the other soldier.

I grabbed my armour and dressed as swiftly as I could while Bale stood guard by the door. Strapping on my sword belt I moved over to the dead soldier and pulled my dagger from his cold chest. It was only then that I saw the insignia on his armour. These where Howes men! bale barked as my mother, dressed head to toe in armour, ran into my room.

"Elissa, are you alright? I heard a commotion outside and when I saw the servants bodies outside I feared the worst!" she said coming over to hug me tightly.

"I'm fine mother. What is happening? These men came into my room and tried to kill me. They are Howes men mother!" I said.

"Howes men? I don't understand why would Howes men attack us?"

"He's betrayed farther." I said straight away. I had no proof but I knew it was true.

"What, why would he do this?" she said confused.

"That's why his men where delayed mother, don't you see? This was no issue with the weather, they where ment to come after Fergus left with most of our men. They attack while our main force is away!"

"I'll cut that treacherous mans lying throat!" she said in anger.

"Mother where is farther?"

"He didn't come to bed, have you not seen him?"

"No I was asleep myself, I haven't seen him since he and Fergus left earlier this evening." I replied worryingly.

"We have to find him Elissa." my mother said panicking.

"Wait, what about Oriana and Oren?" My mothers face suddenly shone with dread.

"Oh no, no, Elissa what if Howes men went to your brothers room before they came to yours?" she said. I didn't reply but instead ran through my bedroom door across the hall to Fergus's rooms.

As we crashed through the door my mother cried out in horror. The scene before us unbearable to witness. One of Howes men lay in a pool of his own blood by the door. Clearly Oriana had tried to fight him off, he had cut her and my sweet little nephew down in cold blood before bleeding out himself.

"My sweet little Oren, she must have been trying to protect him." wept my mother kneeling down by Oriana's cold body.

"Mother, don't look any more." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I will look!" she said angrily raising from the floor. She drew her bow and strung an arrow to it heading toward the door. "I will look and remember when I kill Howe and he dies screaming like a pig for his treachery!"

We walked silently from the room in search of my farther and the man who had Betrayed Highever.


End file.
